deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
The Joker
The Joker is a supervillain from DC Comics, most notably acting as the archenemy of Batman. He appeared in the 62nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, where he fought against Sweet Tooth from the Twisted Metal ''series. He was voiced by Lucas Schuneman. History While the Joker's true identity is unknown, the general accepted origin for him was told in ''The Killing Joke, where it was revealed that he was a man down on his luck who joined a group of criminals robbing ACE Chemicals. He was forced by them to disguise himself as the infamous Red Hood. During the raid, not only did he find out his pregnant wife had died at home, but he also encountered the vigilante Batman and jumped into a vat of chemicals to escape. While he avoided capture, the chemicals permanently bleached his skin white, lips red, and hair green, giving him the appearance of a clown. Driven insane by "one bad day," the man becomes the Joker, the greatest foe the Caped Crusader has ever faced. As the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker's been responsible for causing chaos and tragedy within the Dark Knight's life, such as the death of Jason Todd, the paralysis of Barbara Gordon, and forcing Batman to confront his inner demons. Death Battle Info Background * Other name: "Jack" * Age: approx. 40 * Height: 6'5" | 195 cm * Weight: 192 lbs | 87 kg * Criminal Mastermind * Clinically Insane * AKA The Red Hood * Arch nemesis of Batman * Iranian UN ambassador Weapons * 9mm Long Barrel Gun * Machine Guns ** Tommy Gun is his favorite * Bombs, Rockets & Explosives * Explosive toys & Fuse Bombs * Jester Cane Sword * Joker Venom * Acid flower * Razor Sharp Playing Cards * Jokermobile Feats * Outsmarted Batman several times * Infiltrated The Pentagon * Beat Ra's al Ghul in chess * Killed 12 League of Assassin ninjas * Beat Wonder Woman * Survived dozens of explosions & falls * Killed the second Robin * Resists mind control Abilities & Techniques * Hand to Hand Combat * Insanity can grant almost superhuman strength * Excellent chemist * Resistance to poisons & gases * High tolerance to pain * Master of disguise * Criminal strategist * Experienced in manipulating the sane & insane Death Battle Quotes * Hmm I like the model, but not really my color. * Hoo hoo hoo! Yeah! * Yoink! * Sigh, like taking candy from a baby * Let's get wild! * Oooh so many buttons! Eeny, meeny, miny... all of them! * Hmm, what's this one do? Boop! * Best button ever! * Really? Can't just let a guy have his fun.. * Okay okay, let's go! * All right let's see it! Come and get it tough guy! * You miserable excuse for a clown! Come on! * Come on! * Oooh excuse me! I want to drive! * Let me put that out for you! * Can't take a joke, can you big guy? * Okay... THAT'S funny. * Okay... let's, let's talk about this. Killing someone from inside a tin can? That's no fun! The cold of their skin... The blankness of their eyes... The reveal, of who they really are... So much better when you savor all the little emotions...right? * Just... one more lesson, kapiche? The best kind of punchline, he he he, is the one you don't see coming! Gallery Jack Nicholson As The Joker.jpg|Jack Nicholson as the Joker in Batman (1989) Heath.jpg|Heath Ledger as the Joker in The Dark Knight (2008) Jared.png|Jared Leto as the Joker in Suicide Squad (2016) DC Comics - The Jokermobile.png|The Jokermobile Joker (Batman: Under the Red Hood).jpg|The Joker as he appears in Batman: Under the Red Hood Jokerrotj.jpg|The Joker as he appears in the DC Animated Universe Joker_BBTB.jpg|The Joker as he appears in Batman: The Brave and The Bold Thebatman_joker.jpg|The Joker as he appears in The Batman Joker Arkham Knight.jpg|The Joker as he appears in Batman: Arkham Knight DC Comics - The Jokermobile during the Silver Age.png|The Jokermobile during the Silver Age DC Comics - The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman.png|The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman (1966) Arkham Knight Jokermobile.jpeg|The Jokermobile as it appears in Batman Arkham Knight File:The_Joker_(The_Dark_Knight_Returns).jpg|The Joker as he appears in Batman: The Dark Knight Returns joker-first-appearance-123098.jpg|first appearance Joker_0081.jpg|The Joker kills Jason Todd, the Second Robin Batgirl-41-joker-variant--012.jpg|The Joker and Batgirl IMG_8731.JPG|Joker in "Batman: The Killing Joke" movie adaption IMG_8732.JPG|Zach Galifianakis as The Joker in The Lego Batman Movie. "Batman's most dangerous enemy". Not! 15356801007_422b8b3044_b.jpg|The Joker as he appears in Batman: Assault on Arkham Trivia * The Joker is the second DC Comics character to fight a non-Marvel Character which in this case, he's fighting against Sweet Tooth. The first was Superman against Goku. ** Superman's and Goku's fight in Goku VS Superman 2 doesn't count as a third time since that was a rematch of the first one. * The Joker is the third villain from DC Comics to enter Death Battle, the first two being Deathstroke and Lex Luthor with the next one being Doomsday. ** The Joker is also the first villain from DC Comics to win a Death Battle, while the second is Doomsday. References * The Joker on Wikipedia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Royal Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Poison Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Supervillains